The Journey of Melissa
by VeoGirl102
Summary: Melissa was just your ordanary twelve year old girl untill she lost the remote and found, a glowing one. Now she's lost in her T.V! How will she get home? Read to find out! This is my frist story on here, so go easy on me. Thanks! [It's 'T' for language.]
1. Chapter One: The Strange Remote

A/N: Hey there. I'm back and reddy for writing! I'm still new to this kind of stuff, I would love it if anyone would mind giving some tips to improve my skills. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Chapter One: The Strange Remote

"All most there..." Melissa whispered as she pressed some buttons on her Nintendo DS. "Yeah! Finally killed it!" She yelled out happily throwing her fist into the air. Once she saved her game, Melissa sat her game down and looked around for a second. She stood up and looked under some pillows and the couch cushions, "Where did it go?" She asked herself looking around again. "I swear I put it right on the table..." She mumbled looking under the table. Melissa sighed and sat down on the couch, "How can the remote just disappear?" She asked herself leaning back and staring at the T.V as if she stared at it long enough it would turn on. Suddenly her stomach growled, Melissa stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a bag of chips. When she came out, a remote was on top of the table. She blinked a few times, "Okay... Where did that come from?" She asked noone ponting at the remote. She jumped a bit when she saw it glow for a second. She stared at it slowly walking to it, She poked it and sighed with relief that it wasn't radioactive. Melissa sat down and picked it up, she pointed it at the T.V and pressed the power button. "Whoa..." She said looking at the T.V as it was a bright white. Then she felt like she was being pulled into it, she grabbed onto the back of the couch trying not to get sucked in. "Okay! Now this is weird!" She yelled before disappearing into the T.V.

A/N: Yes! First chapter is up! I know it's short... but I had to start somewhere... I hope you liked it. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter Two: I Chose You! Part One

A/N: Hey there! Chapter Two Coming at ya! 8D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

Chapter Two: I Chose You! Part One.

Melissa groaned as she rubbed her head, "Oww... That hurt..." She wined fixing her glasses. "Huh?" She said looking around, still siting on the ground, "Where am I?" She stood up and dusted off her pants. She looked to her right and saw a sign, She blinked then walked over to it. She skimmed over it and gasped. "Pokemon Battles?! I'm in Pokemon!" She said looking around. 'Hmmm... shouldn't Ash be here too?' She thought to herself looking around once more.

Ash walked down a small pathway heading to his next big gym battle, Pikachu, sitting on his head swaying as he walked. "Pika?" He said tilting his head to the side when he saw Melissa. "Hm? What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked stoping for a second. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said ponting at Melissa. "Oh, I wonder if she's a trainer..." Ash wondered looking at Melissa, He ran over to her.

Melissa then heard foot steps coming to her, 'Huh? Oh, it's Ash... and Pikachu! Aww! He was all ways cute!' She thought smiling.

"Hey you. Are you a trainer?" Ash asked Melissa stoping in front of her. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head when he stopped.

"Who? Me? Oh, No." Melissa said shaking her head.

"Then why do you have poke balls?" Ash asked her ponting at three red and white balls strapped onto a belt she was wearing.

'Huh?' Melissa thought looking down, 'I guess I have my pokemon from my game...' She thought taking a ball from her belt. "Heh, Just foolin' ya!" She said smiling. "I'm guessing you want a battle huh?" She asked him tossing the ball in her hand up and down.

"Yeah!" Ash said smiling as well. "Take out your first Pokemon." He said waiting.

"Okay..." Melissa said catching the ball one last time before throwing out onto the field between them. "Go Blazer!" She said when the poke ball hit the ground, a female Charmander came out.

"Pikacu! Use takle!" Ash yelled out to the mouse.

"Blazer, doge then scratch!" Melissa yelled out to the little red lizard.

Blazer jumped to the left when Pikachu got close to her, then lunged at him to scratch. Pikachu winced at the pain of her scratch.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash yelled out.

"Pi... Ka..." Pikachu paused to get a little more energy, "CHU!!" He yelled out sending a blot of lighting at Blaze.

Blaze stood there waiting for Melissa's command, "Use Ember with all your might Blaze!" Melissa shouted, "Char... MANDER!!!" Blaze yelled when small balls of fire shot out of her mouth. Melissa smiled proudly as the balls of fire broke through the lighting bolts.

When the fire balls got to Pikachu, he was sent flying back into Ash. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" He asks the little pokemon before his eyes closed. Ash picks him up and pats his head, "You did a great job Pikachu." he said smiling. "Nice battling... umm... What is you name?" Ash asked her. "I'm Ash."

"Oh, I'm Melissa." She said after returning Blaze to her poke ball. She held out her hand to shake.

Ash shook her hand, "Nice to meet ya' Melissa!" He said smiling.

A/N: Wo! Done! I all ways name my Charmander Blaze. Male or Female. But come back next time to see what happens next! Read and Review Please!


End file.
